Aniju Aura
Aniju Aura is a white (Albino) unicorn with one red eye and one blue eye and is the girlfriend of Dante. Description Aniju isn't from Equestria or even from Earth. Aniju is an Aura, a creature born in the Aura family who are charged with maintaining the life-forms in the Multi-verse. One of her job descriptions is to protect the life-forms on other planets. Aniju can create life my mixing and matching DNA, she also likes to sample different DNA on other planets by licking things with her tongue and tasting the DNA with receptors located on the roof of her mouth. Aniju was born as an albino, however she possessed the power change her DNA allowing her to transform into different creatures, thus she changes her natural eye color so sunlight wouldn't hurt her eyes. Aniju has one red eye(right) and one blue eye(left) and has pale skin and white hair. Aniju's element is light, she can create and control light, reflect images into people's eyes making them see what she wants to see or not to see. Aniju also has a wings on her back allowing her to fly. She can pull her wings into her body, making them disappear and extend them out again at willl. Aniju also has six tentacles on her shoulders, each end in a reptile snake-line head. In her pony form, Aniju is just a white unicorn with a red scarf around her neck. She still have her two different colored eyes. However after the events of The Darkest Day, Aniju leaves Equestria and when she returned she gained the abilitity to transform into a Changeling. Aniju's coat turned dark grey while her hair turned to a bright pink. Her eyes also turned to a pale orange pink color. Her wings resemble more of a moth, and flows with engery. Aniju can summon her wings whenever she wants except after she uses too much energy. When on the planet of Zarmina, Aniju tranformed into an Aricorn, a Alicorn like creature with four pair of wings. Her coat turns into a dark brown with little dots of lights making a pattern on her body. Her body is covered in frills at her tail and feet. Reccent Aniju gained the ability to transform into a more "Traditional Unicorn" with long legs and pink flowing hair. Her tail has become long and stiff tipped with long pink hair at the end. Her hooves resemble a goat's and she has hair tuffs on all four feet. Aniju's horn is also curved backwards in a spiral shape. Her left arm was badly damaged so Seatao (A shadowy creature that eats fear) wrapped himself around Aniju's left arm. She had change his shape at will from a hoof, to a claw and can even stretch his body out, because Seatao has no set form. Aniju also had no heart currently, gave it to Dante in order to save him. So to to fill the empty hole in her chest, Gump (A disease ridden zombie cat) now acts as Aniju's heart. Sometime before coming to Equestria, Aniju swallowed a Knee Cap, which appears to be alive and fully conscious. Knee Cap lives inside of Aniju's stomach and she occasionally lets him out to do battle for her. The Knee Cap oozes some kind of slimy red liquid that doesn't wash off when touched. History Aniju came to Equestria when she was pursuing Jasper and stayed to help defeat Olly when he took over Equestia. After helping to restore Equestria to it's former, yet not all entirely better self, Aniju leaves. She later returns to Equestria again to looking for something and someone possessing a powerful creature. During this time the DeathTone Organization had invaded Equestria and were enslaving ponies. To escape detection by the DeathTones, Aniju, Dante and the rest of Ivory moved in with The Destroyers, Aniju and Slasho had figured out how to use the Black Manor security system to their advantage and cloak their location. Eventually Aniju recruits Rith and her brother Crosis into Ivory. Gallery Pictures of Aniju. Aniju Pony.jpg|Aniju Aniju Changeling.jpg|Aniju in her Changeling form Aniju Unicorn.jpg|Aniju Aura Request of Aniju.jpg|Aniju and Dante by AngelingBlack424 Aniju Aura.png|Aniju by Bleck11 Dante and Aniju BP.jpg|Aniju and Dante Amber and Aniju.JPG|Amber first meeting Aniju Aniju and Amber.jpg|Aniju first meeting Amber Aniju and Dante Brohoof.jpg|Hoofing the Bro Amber and Aniju Pony Base.png|More love for Amber AnijuandBluesJam.JPG|Aniju and Blues Jam in human form AnijuxBluesJam.jpg|Doodles of Aniju and Blues Jam in human form BluesJam&Aniju.JPG|Wolfi Blues Jam and Aniju Slasho, Treva and Aniju Group.png|"The must pay..." Aniju and Slasho Pony.png|Intoxicated humor Fancy Aniju and Dante.png|"Would you care to dance?" ~ Dante Aniju.png|Aniju using a base Aniju Fancy Dress.png|Aniju is a fancy dress Aniju and Nyte.png|"Salties please!" ~ Aniju to Nyte Hi Aniju.png|"Hi!" Aniju Laughing.png|Hahahahahahahah! Adult Aniju.png|Aniju in The Offspring Aniju Singing.png|Damaged from no recovery. My pain burned into your memory. I'm drowning in a sea of misery. Will anyone come and save me? Slasho, Aniju, Treva Fake.png|Hey! Hey! Do you in?! Fake! Fake! Is the new trend! Ivory Mourning Star.png|Mourning Star Aracorn Aniju.png|Aniju as an Aricorn Blues and Aniju.jpg|Aniju and Blues Aniju Winter Coat.png|Winter Wear Aniju MLP.png|Whatever is over there makes Aniju happy Ivory Elements.png|Ivory with the Elements of Harmony AnijuxDante Stare.png|You've succeefully captured Aniju and Dante's attention!!! Aniju Gala Dress.png|Aniju in her Gala Dress DantexAniju HH.png|"Whisper sweet nothings in my ear" Aniju Draconequus.jpg|Aniju as a Draconequus Aniju DQ.jpg|Aniju as a Draconequus Aricorn version Traditional Unicorn Aniju.png|Aniju as a Traditional Unicorn Creep&AnijuLick.png|Creeper taste like hugs! Aniju and Blue Swag.png|We Be Swagging Aniju and Davey Carriage.png|They go together like a horse and carriage CreeperBlueAniju.png|"Huh Blue? Get it? Get It?" Aniju and Whispering Wind.png|Aniju and Whisperring Wind by Lily Puff AxNPonies.png|Ponified the Jester AxnPony.png|Aniju and Nomad Trivia *Aniju Aura is used for other Fan-Fictions, so she isn't originally a pony. She was created sometime in 2003. *Aniju's name comes from two characters in the animated movie Balto 2: Wolf Quest. The first being the main character Balto's mother Aniu. The second being the main villain Neju. Combinding the names together formed Aniju, as well as Neu whom is another OC. *Aniju's last name simply comes from the idea that all life-forms admit an aura. Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Ivory members Category:Changeling characters